The present technology relates to a transmission apparatus, an AIT transmission method and a reception apparatus adopted by the HbbTV system.
The HbbTV (Hybrid broadcast broadband TV) originates from integration of specifications of the Interactive TV drafted in Germany and France. The HbbTV is based on Web technologies or existing standards, and as a result, re-utilization of a server environment or an application development environment is facilitated. In order to implement more abundant viewing experience of the TV, the HbbTV structures a composite environment of broadcasting of a TV receiver and a broadband (IP (Internet Protocol) network). The HbbTV does not depend on a transmission layer such as a ground wave, a satellite, a cable or the like. Thus, in Germany, the service is started in December, 2009 and, in France, it is scheduled to start the service within 2011.
In Europe, a descriptor called AIT (Application Information Table) for management of an interactive application is prescribed. An ES (Engineering Service) by which an AIT is transmitted by data coding identification disposed in a PMT (Program Map Table) which is one piece of PSI (Program Specific Information) of the MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2) system is designated and another ES by which the AIT is transmitted by data coding identification transmitted with an independent ES is designated, and transmission is carried out by the independent ES. While the AIT has a field in which a profile (application profile) of a function or the like added to an interactive application can be described, operation of the application profile is entrusted to individual services.
A platform profile is a field in which information regarding a function which an application has is described. As the function which an application has, download, recording, download and reproduction at the same time by a RTSP (Real Time Streaming Protocol), content protection by DRM (Digital Rights Management), adaptive streaming and so forth of an A/V (Audio/Visual) content are available. Various functions are available other than the functions just described, and it is expected that the number of functions increases in the future.